Hating Potter
by candy-quill
Summary: She looked at the boy she had fallen in love with. His head covered in forever black messy hair and his chocolate brown eyes. Can hate turn into love? Read n find out! LilyJames
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Do not own anything except the jam toast.

Thanks for reviewing I have split my large chunks into paragraphs now so it is much easier to read and hopefully will attract more readers which will give me some sort of inspiration to carry on with this fan fiction.

_Hating Potter._

_**From flashbacks, toast and a basket full of Chicken**_

_Flashback_

_An eleven year old Lily Evans sat on a boat with three other boys; they had introduced them selves to her on the train. The first one was a messy black haired, brown eyed boy called James Potter. The second one was called Sirius Black; he had black hair and looked like James. You could've sworn they were brothers but Sirius had dark blue eyes. The third one was Remus Lupin._

"_Hey Lily did you know that there's a giant quid in his lake?" James asked me. "A…a sq-Squid??" I replied while stuttering. "Yeah, if you're not careful it'll pull you in." He replied. Then suddenly I felt someone's hand on my back, I plunged into the lake. I had been pushed in or the squid had got me. I couldn't swim, I tried to swim but I just couldn't I was sinking to the bottom. All of a sudden I felt two big hands grab me it was Hagrid. I was freezing. Hagrid wrapped a blanket round me. "Th- thank y-you." I stuttered. I saw James Potter and his friends laughing. I yelled "POTTER IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" My anger had taken over me. I lunged at him and my two hands wrapped around his throat, oh god I was strangling him I thought. I didn't stop though until Hagrid pulled me off._

_End of Flashback_

That was the day I swore I would always hate Potter. Until now, five years after I was Prefect while Potter was a Marauder. I refused to speak to him. He would always ask me out, ever since third year's ball

I hate you Potter, okay I will never like you. Do you understand me Potter? " I shouted Potter was in some sort of daze, he just stared at me. "Are you even listening to me? Bloody hell, there's no point in even talking to you, don't you have to go bully someone?" I asked. "Sorry, what did you say Lil?" Potter asked. "Don't call me Lil, I am Evans to you remember Potter?" I yelled. What is wrong with me, why am I yelling so much and why the hell am I just standing here looking at him? "Walk away Lily now before he say's something you don't want to hear. I ran for the portrait hole. Yes I made it without him following. I could hear someone breathing. I just stood, with my wand in my hand. Than it hit me, the damn Git was BEHIND ME. "What the bloody hell are you doing POTTER?" I practically screamed.

"What on earth is going on here Miss Evans and Miss Dawn?" Professor McGonagall asked. "I err…I just was…um." I said. What the hell, I normally come up with excuses, what just happened? God, I am so confused. "Professor McGonagall I was just checking on Lily because she just had an argument with James." Tara Dawn exclaimed. Tara was my best friend, she was a half-blood. She had dark black hair down to her waist and stunning dark blue eyes. She was about 5"9. Tara was James Potter's cousin. I don't how but she just was. Her mother was related to the Potter's. "Okay Miss Dawn, if Miss Evans isn't feeling too good than send her too the hospital wing. I trust you Miss Dawn to take care of Miss Evans today." Professor McGonagall replied.

Oh damn, I just screamed at my best friend. I might as well just slap her. "Tara I am so sorry, I honestly didn't know you were behind me." I said. "It's okay Lil, you didn't know. No one a help that. Come on now I am starving I missed dinner, I was doing our transfiguration homework, you know the one which you have to explain the process of turning a chair into an owl." Tara said. "Okay." I replied. She was my best friend and I owe it to her, Tara is shy and is a quiet girl who sits in the library reading mostly. One you get to know her she is quite loud. The one thing that is different between most girls and Tara she has the appetite of an elephant, but has the body of a supermodel. Tara has the waist, legs and height she only lacks the chest size. But Tara doesn't care. She isn't modest either. She accepts the way she looks and is happy about it. Tara sat on the Gryffindor common room floor and rummaged through the basket of food the house elves had kindly packed for her. She picked up a giant chicken leg and took a hug bite of it. "Tara that is disgusting, really it is!" I said queasily. "Its jut oo am nasty ilee!" She replied back with food in her mouth. Oh god, I am best friends with a girl Sirius. Tara had a huge crush on him. In ways she and Sirius were both very similar. Tara was too shy to say anything. I just told her when you're ready just tell him.

After Tara finished her food we both decided to go to sleep. I got my nightdress on and watched Tara flung on her brothers old Hexes t-shirt and dived into her bed. I lay onto my soft mattress and I drifted into a beautiful dream. Hey wait did I just say beautiful, GOD NO it was stupid. It contained James in it. Potter I mean. I sat in a park and held a sleeping baby in my hands and then Potter walked up to me and told me it will be okay, he was here to protect me and always will be. James then told me he loved me and our son. James then caught my chin with his soft hand and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I had just started to taste the soft, sweet kiss when TARA DAWN woke me up. Oh damn, it sounds like I was enjoying the dream well I wasn't. Okay!I trudged down to charms with my bag slung over my shoulder and a piece of toast in my hand and my wand in my right. All of a sudden I crashed into someone. My toast slammed into his robe and my wand fell out onto the floor. I then looked up and saw it was James, oh go his eyes were so beautiful. They were a soft chocolate brown colour. They glowed wonderfully. I shook myself out of it and told myself it's Potter the one who haunts you when you're awake and now when you're bloody asleep, the one you admire, love and cherish. Wait did I just say admire, love and cherish. Like I Lily Evans can fall in love with Potter. _But you know you do, look deep down in your heart and it will tell you. _A voice said, wait a voice!?

"I am so going crazy!" I said not thinking that Potter is in front of me with toast stuck to him. "Crazy, yes you are Lily and here's you're toast" He replied pulling the piece of toast off of his robe and handing it to me casually. "I err…thanks" I stuttered and blushed a deep crimson. Oh god did I just stutter and on top of it all I blushed! "Oi Prongs come on we are late, Professor Flit wick is going off his rocker." Sirius yelled. "Ill see you later then Lily" James said coolly and walked away leaving me Lily Evans completely lovesick. "Bye, then James" I replied. AHHHH!!! I just said James. I said my damn enemy's name!!!! I have finally gone mad. That's it I am going to the hospital wing NOW!


	2. 2

**Dead witches to realising your in love.**

I woke up and looked around, I wondered where I was until it hit me. Last night's memories came flooding back. "Damn." I cursed. I grabbed my bag and walked to hospital wings door. When I slammed into someone, well I thought it was someone. Nothing was there. Oh god I am ill! I told myself. I got up and began to make my way to the Gryffindor house. I told the fat lady the password and climbed in. I ran up to the girl's dormitory hoping to rant on to Tara about how annoying and what a prat Potter was. But I remembered it was Saturday and she had special leave to go home because her Mum had died. She'd been killed by death eaters, they surrounded her and made her suffer with the Cruciatus curse and then they finally let her out of her misery and pointed their wand at her and muttered it, The Killing curse. I felt a tear come to my eye, I wiped it away.

I walked up and pulled open my trunks lid. I began to pull out various items of clothes until I found it. My favourite dress, it was dark red, extremely short had long sleeves that flared out and had beautiful gold embroidery on it. I quickly changed and pulled on my black boots and headed down when I saw him. "Potter what on earth you think you are doing in the common room at this time of day." I yelled forgetting that it was only about ten in the morning. "I thought you know maybe we could get you know, hang out." He asked. "What do you want?" I asked "Want me to try out some strange new sweet your dad got you from Bulgaria? What is it?" I demanded. James Potter just stood their, looking at me. "Actually I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the Lake, for how should I put this, as a morning stroll?" He asked. "No." I replied pure anger dripped of my tongue. Potter was utterly mad, asking me to go out for a stroll at in the morning. I do better things than hang out with Idiotic potter. Well it's just me and you lily I thought.

I walked out of The Gryffindor common room hoping to bump into Amos Diggory he was what you'd call Hogwarts beautiful bachelor for this month. I didn't even realise I had walked straight into someone. "Oh I'm really sorry." I exclaimed looking down at my feet and I tried not to blush as I felt the person's eyes on me. "Well, well I never knew you were afraid to look at me Lily." It couldn't be, James Potter. "Potter I think you have that broom of you're shoved up your ass to far. I think you better get one of your friends to pull it out. "Thanks Lily I never knew you had time to look at what I'd call a quite sexy ass." I muttered something which went along the lines of "stupid, arrogant idiotic Potter." "What was that Lily?" He asked grinning. "Nothing Potter." I said and walked away hoping that i could just wake up one day and POTTER wasn't there. Oh that would be life. A huge smile creeped up onto my face. I walked back to the Fat Lady's portrait but you will never guess who i bumped into on the way their. No not Potter. Amos. That boy is a god, a bloody fit god. I got to the portrait hole with a huge grin. I didn't even notice the strange looks some girls threw me. Rumour had gone round that i and Mr i-have-a-broom-stuck-up-my-ass kissed, snogged, made out, we played tongue hockey. Ewwww, why do you punish me?? I went to sleep that night with a certain someone on my mind.

I woke up the next day to realise that you could do anything in your dreams. It was great, the dream was. I was dancing with Amos. It was graceful, beautiful dancing. He wore dark blue dress robes while I wore deep red. Oh how wonderful we looked together. I got out of bed and slowly made my way to the bathroom. I was in for a huge shock. My hair was curly, yes curly as in graceful locks that tumbled down my back. How great can life get? I quickly muttered a spell that would make my hair stay like that for the rest of the day. I brushed my teeth etc and then flung on my uniform. I didn't bother doing up my tie; no-one did in Hogwarts. I was going to ask out Amos. I had liked him for quite awhile, I think I'm in love. Today was the last day before Yule Break. I would be staying here as I do not wish to see bimbo Petunia, my ugly annoying, jealous sister. Potter and the rest of his ridiculous gang, what do they call themselves, mousse? Mouse's? Marauders? That's it! They are probably going home to spend Christmas.


	3. 3

**Kissing, ignoring and apologising**

The day went quick. I bean walking to the Gryffindor common room when I bumped into something. I've been doing that a lot lately, haven't I? I looked forward to find that nothing was before me. I then glanced down and saw a shoe, a black one to be exact with laces. I had to admit the person had class. I stretched my arm out and clutched something that felt extremely cold. James Potter stood before. In my hand was a silvery cloak, invisibility cloak to be precise. "How did you get hold of one of these then?" I asked as a glanced down at the cloak in my hand. "Family air loom Evans, now if you will excuse me I have some important business to attend to unless you want me to stay so we can have a quick kiss?" He said with a smirk. Obviously he had heard about the rumour than. "Go get someone to transfigure a quill into a broom Potter!" I yelled as he walked off. He turned around as I said that. That surprised me; I didn't think potter would react. He slowly walked up to me, roughly grabbed me by the shoulder and brought my face closer to his. He placed his lips on mine and surprisingly I let him explore my mouth. He pulled back after tasting Lily Evans. "Well Lily I wasn't quite expecting you to be that good." He exclaimed and then walked off. Now that was what really made me angry!

I was looking forward to a marauder free Yule break when I had heard that Potter would be here to. Damn that Potter. I avoided Potter for the first couple of days. My avoid-him -at-all-cost's plan had worked until I saw him on Tuesday morning in the common room. "Lily". He called "What?" I spat. "Lily I'm sorry for that remark I made." "You're sorry; well I'll give you sorry Potter." I yelled, my anger took me over and I punched him. The blow made him stumble backwards. "You b…WITCH." He yelled at me. I thought he was going to chase after me so I ran. Phew I made it to the Gryffindor spare broom closet without him behind. A couple days had passed since I had punched him. I tried to block out any feelings which had began building up inside of me. I needed time to think. One minute were enemies and the next were kissing....it's not right. He's Potter and I am Evans the red headed girl he hates. Deep down inside of me I knew that was a lie. I was afraid that it was a sick joke that Potter and his idiotic friends had planed from the start of this year.

I needed something to take myself off of what had happened, so I decided to go to the library. Okay first thing's first I am not no physco school freak; I just enjoy reading books which interest me. I walked to the library without thinking about him. I pushed open the large wooden door and stepped in. I felt calm here for some reason. I walked up to the third aisle; it hit me that I had never been there. I began reading the titles of some of the books that were there, The Fairies Tale by Fairy Lakewood, Finding Fortunes by Serena Trelawney, Pureblood's and muggleborn's By Alana Excalibur, and Wishing Witches by Riana Swands. Wait, what? Pureblood's and muggleborn's, I went back and pulled the book out of the bookshelf. I opened the book and sat down on the floor, I began reading. I couldn't understand why some purebloods hated muggleborn witches. It was just so unfair. I Looked around the library and saw that no-one was there, not even Madame Pomphrey. Tears began falling from my eyes, I couldn't help it. I remembered the first day I had heard mudblood_Flashback_

_"Excuse me, could you tell me how to get through the barrier please?" An eleven year old Lily asked a blond boy. "Go away you filthy mudblood. Oh don't you know what that means, it's what you are bad blood. Your parent's muggle blood and yours are worthless!" The boy spat. Later she learned that he was Luscious Malfoy, a filthy rich pureblood._

_End of Flashback_


	4. 4

_**Books, Boys dorm and a black eye.**_

Merlin if I knew before what that meant I swear I would've hexed Malfoy into oblivion. Stupid son of a witch but with a B. I got up quickly and ignored the huge noise the book made which i had dropped. I walked out of the library and I wiped any tears that were around my eyes. My feet took me to the girl's bathroom; I knew exactly what to do. I pushed the door open, my plan worked out in my head. I would tell him the... I felt something heavy hit me in my head and then I blacked out. I found myself being shaken; I opened my eyes to come face to face with brown ones. "James?" I asked. "Lily, you had me worried, what happened? I just found you here unconscious." James told me. "I umm...I don't know, I was just standing here and I blacked out." I said weakly. That's when James scooped me up, I tried to protest but it didn't work. He walked fast and in no time we were in the common room. He then began walking up to the boy's dormitory, "James that's the boy's dorm I can't go in there, theirs boys in..." And that's when I remembered no-one was here except us.

I then closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep. I smiled; my hair was tickling my nose. I brushed it away and tried to go back to sleep. It was useless; I opened my eyes slowly and looked to my left. James was their sleeping in his bed, whose bed was I in then I wondered. And that's when I noticed the blue ribbon tied onto the bed frame. That blue ribbon could only belong to one person….Sirius Black. Sirius Black, I was in his bed. I jumped out of the bed and I looked down at myself when I saw I wasn't wearing the clothes I had yesterday, I was wearing a big t-shirt. "AHHHHHHHH" I screamed looking down at Potter's head. Yes, I went back to calling him Potter. Potter screamed and looked at me. "You undressed me, you pervert! How could you?" I asked furiously. "Lily I used a spell" He began to say but I cut him off. "You used a spell on me you sick perverted weird guy." I raised my fist in the air and punched him in the face. I let out all my fury, well I think I did?

James sat there with his hand covering his left eye. "Sorry." I said "You're sorry Lily, look what you did!" He yelled uncovering his eye revealing a purple bruise. "This is the second bloody time Lily that you've hit me now." He stated. "Aww James come on I didn't mean to give you a black eye." I said pulling him to me and surrounding him with my arms. "I only used a spell to put my t-shirt on you, I'd never you know…" James said but not finishing the sentence

Anyways did I mention that the rest of the marauders will be back tomorrow as the Christmas holidays have ended now? Sirius and Remus will be back, how they will react at the fact me and James and I are not enemies but more like fiends now. Is that what we are?


	5. 5

**The orphan and British accents?**

It dwelled on my mind all last night, I couldn't sleep and if I did think about it I would go crazy. I told myself I would have to ask him tomorrow no matter what happens. I ran into the bathroom and got ready making sure I looked presentable for James. Tara would be back and I wasn't quite sure how to explain the new found friendship with James. Would I lie and say nothing happened? I needed time to think so I walked out of my dorm and down the stairs. I was about to open the portrait hole when some idiot pushed it open from the outside and it slammed into me, hitting me in the face. With that I fell on the floor staring up at the idiot who funnily enough was Tara Dawn. She looked down at me and said "Oh my god Lily." I am terribly sorry I didn't know that you were their." She said trying to explain while she pulled me off. "It's all right Tara." I said throwing my arms around her and giving her a bone crushing hug. She laughed and said "Lils I missed you." "Would you like to join me for breakfast Miss Dawn?" I asked in very British sounding voice. "I kindly accept your invitation." She said in a British voice. We both giggled.

While we were walking down the stairs we passed James, Tara hooked onto my arm rambling on about how all her relatives fussed over her. My emerald green eyes met James' chocolate brown ones. I turned my head facing Tara once again, wondering what I and he would say to the others. "And lily my Aunt Mariana was like oh my god, you have no mother. You'll grow up motherless. And I am like well obviously." She told me impersonating her aunt's voice which was quite funny as I had met her aunt and could compare the impersonation to her real voice. I had to think about what we would do, I'd met James earlier that morning and he had suggested we lie and pretend nothing had happened. Was that a good idea? I needed someone's opinion, advice, anything to help me and James predicament.

Remus came to my mind; he was after all a very honest and trusting person. The actually only decent person out of the Marauders, that's before I knew the real James. I figured out his secret in third year. He was actually afraid that I might not want to be friends with someone's that a Wear wolf. I wasn't at all surprised, after all anything's possible from finding out that you're a witch to one of friends being a werewolf every full moon. I decide I would go seek a wise werewolf's advice after breakfast.


	6. 6

**Werewolfs advice, slaps and a dream.**

I took the last bite out of my jam tast and headed to where they were standing. I grabbed remus' arm and whispered into his ear "I need to talk to you in private." He nodded. This earned me a wolf whistle from Sirius a glare from girls and a glare from james.Remus took my arm and led me off outside to where the lake was and a big oak tree. He stood their and gestured for me to sit. I kindly took his offer and sat, he did too. "So Lily what did you want to talk about?" He asked. "Well Remus you see i and James..." He cut me off before I could finish by saying "Calling him James are we now?" "Rem Me and James over the Christmas break shared a few kisses and I don't know if we are a couple but there's definitely something between us and we need to break the news to everyone but were not quite sure on how to. Any Ideas?" I asked.

" Well Lily I think the only one left to tell is Sirius, I am not sure how he'll take the news but if this helps he did always think you and James would end up together." Remus told me. "Really he thinks that, wow. Sirius Black actually is right for once." I said giggling afterwards. "Well when should I break the news?" I asked. "But Lily something's bothering me, before you said you didn't know if you and James were a couple." Remus told me. "Remus I'm not sure if we are what do you think?" I asked hoping that Remus would say we are. "Ask Prongs Lily not me." He said the exact opposite of what I wanted to hear. What would James say? Would he say no? Oh Merlin. I would have to go off and find James now. I think my problems have just ended when another begins, damn being a teenager! I stood up said my goodbyes to Remus and headed off not knowing where I was going.

I stood in front of the great halls doors. Debating with myself if I should go in and talk to James. Truth was I was afraid. Hell with it. I told myself. It's only the prat who you have fallen in love with. I pushed the doors open and walked in with my head held high and my wand gripped in my right hand. I saw James surrounded by the blondes. I walked up to the crowd and pulled James. My hand now gripped onto his. I headed out. I now stood with James, his hand in mine. I looked round, looking for a good spot to talk. I walked off towards a patch of daisies with James trailing behind me. "James I need to know where we stand." I asked. Ha looked at me and laughed I threw a confused look at him. "Lily, Lily. You want to know the truth?" He asked and then smirked. "I only kissed for a bet and guess what Lily I think you finally fell for the potter charm. It was all a bloody bet, Sirius bet me that you couldn't and will never fall for me. So I told him if I won he would have to give me 30 galleons. And if I lost I would have to date Penelope White." My mouth fell open;

I could feel my anger burning inside of me. I raised my hand and slapped him. I left a red hand print; I could have sworn it was the same colour as my hair. And with that I ran. Tears fell from my eyes; I didn't care if anyone saw me. That night I cried myself to sleep, vowing to myself that I would never fall in love again. I drifted in too a very peculiar dream, it contained myself and James. "James I called. "I'm here Lily." he called back. I couldn't see him but I followed his voice. I looked down to see myself in a blue dress. Strange I thought. I saw him. He was their right in front of me. "James!" I yelled.

My eyes flew open to find myself face to face with a werewolf and a stag. I screamed. The stag turned looking at me and then it looked at a dog and then to the werewolf. All of a sudden the huge black dog rushed at the werewolf and growled at it. I then saw a flash of white light. There stood before me was James. He grabbed my hand and ran taking us both out of The Forbidden Forest.Every now and then we would hear a howl and a bark. James decided to break the silence. "Lily what were you doing there?" He asked. I didn't answer. James grabbed me by my shoulders and roughly kissed me. I willingly opened my mouth to let his tongue enter. We stood for god knows how long while our tongues danced in each others mouth. I didn't realise it then but that was the first step into our forever lasting relationship.

**The End or is it?**


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note: Hello to fellow fan fiction readers. I am currently working on the first chapter of Hating Potter's Sequel-Loving Potter. It will be up soon, when I finish writing it. Also check out my website. I have loads of f/f up there because it takes ages 4 it 2 upload on 


End file.
